Death Shall Become Her
by InuyashaFreak1390
Summary: Emily is a hardworking girl. She's never harmed anyone. Or has she? Someone is out to kill her, and now she needs the Teen Titans to help save her. Or else she will perish. Please Read and Review!
1. Teen Titans To The Rescue?

This story is for one of my good friends Juliana. We were at lunch one day and she told me she had a dream about trying to feed my peanut butter ( I am extremely allergic to peanut butter). So I told her I was going to write a story about her killing me, to get back at her. This is it, I hope you like my story.

* * *

Titans to the rescue?

Emily stepped out into the chilly night air. She had just got finished working a ten hour shift at the resturant. She had gotten some good tips tonight. She started off towards her apartment, walking on the crumbling sidewalk. The buildings loomed above her, tall and foreboding. A cold wind slapped her face making it numb. She put her gloved hands on her cheeks.

_I need to get a car. Brrr, its really cold tonight._

She looked up towards the sky. The stars twinkled in the vast dark black sky. She had left the builing behind and was now walking by the Ocean. It smelled salty, she had always loved that smell. It lapped at the rocks making slapping noises. She looked out and saw some boats and barges making their way out to sea.

A blinking light caught her gaze, the titan tower. Whenever she looked at the tower it made her feel safe. The Teen Titans were one of the best crime fighters in the country, if not the best. The tower was in the shape of a T, it had blue lights outlining it.

She saw a red flash in one of the huge glass windows of the tower. The next thing she saw was a pretty girl with red hair and a purple outfit flying out of the tower. Her eyes blazed green, she was carrying a half man, half robot. He had mechanical parts making him a good crime fighter. Behind these two came a cute boy on a motorcycle. He had black spiked hair and a spandex costume withe a red cape. He wore a thin black mask making him very mysterious. Following him was a green pterodactyl and a girl with a blue hooded cape. The cape covered her face but Emily could still see her features. She had striking gray eyes and a jewel on her forehead.

The titans whizzed past Emily and headed back into downtown. Emily watched them until they disappeared from sight.

_I wouldn't want to be one of them. I appreciate what they do, but I would never want to be one of them. They are on call day and night, they fight fierce villians. They must get really tired of the hero save the day gig, I would._

She turned a corner and decided to go through a couple alleys so she could get home faster.

_I've worked a long day and I don't feel like taking the long way home. _

She looked down the alleyway, a cat ran from a trash can into an open door. She hesitated, then relized she was being silly.

_Why should I be afraid? All the bad guys are in jail! No one is going to hurt me. _

She started off down the alley, it smelled musty and like rotting garbage. She gagged and put a hand over her nose. She kept walking steering clear of the garbage that littered the ground.

_Emily..._

She whirrled around looking for who had called her name. There was no one there only the cat staring at her with its blue eyes. She turned back around and started walking faster, she was almost to the end of the alley.

_Emily... You should have taken the long way home..._

Emily screamed and started running. The cat yowled and ran after her. A gust of wind knocked some boxes over. Emily jumped over them. A figure in black jumped down from the roof top, it landed in front of her.

_Boo!_

Then darkness...


	2. Juliana

Ok heres my update. Please Read and Review!

Oh and these characters, some are not like the real person. Like Juliana does not have a voice that sounds like chimes. Not that I'm saying her voice is bad, it just doesn't sound like chimes. But some are almost exactly the same as the real person. Like the character Brittany is my friend in real life. (A character later on in the story) She has a very big ego like the character in the story. No offense to Brittany, it's just the truth and she herself accepts it.

* * *

Juliana

When Emily woke she noticed she was in a dirty abandoned warehouse. Old cardboard boxes were scattered all over the floor. She saw two rats scurry from a box into a hole in the wall. She shuddered and tired to rub the cold out of her shoulders.

But she couldn't, she was sitting in a steel chair that was bolted to the concrete floor. Her hands were tied to the arm rests and her feet were tied to a metal bar holding the legs of the chair together. She struggled, she tried to make the ropes more loose so she could slip her hands out. But try as she might she could not loosen the ropes at all.

_Silly Girl..._

It was a female voice, it sounded beautiful. All most like chimes, it was musical and made her ears tingle. She turned to look around to find where the voice had come from. She found no one, she looked everywhere around the room.

Then she saw someone step out from behind a stack of boxes. Emily gasped, the girl was stunningly beautiful. The girl was wearing a black spandex outfit with a fur linned cape. She had pitch black hair to her waist, icy blue eyes, a slender figure, anda skyblue jewel on the base of her throat.They matched the one Raven from the teen titans. She reconized it as the kind of jewel people who use Chakras. Chakras are like power points used in meditation. There is a line of them running down the front of the body. She knew that the Chakra's at the base of the throats were called Cornucopia Center.

She wondered if this girl used Chakras. The jewel have nothing to do with the Chakras, their just to help identify people that use Chakras. The girl stepped forward, towards Emily. Emily shivered, those eyes were staring at hers. It seemed as if they looked right into her soul. Like she knew what Emily was thinking.

_Hello, you must be wondering what your doing here tied up. Well see I'm going to kill you and I didn't want you to escape. My name is Juliana, I've been tracking you for quite some time. Your a very slippery fish but now I've caught you and you are mine to kill._

When Juliana spoke her lips did not move. It was almost like she was mind speaking, but her voice seemed to fill up the whole room. It was very odd how she was speaking.

"Why do you want to kill me, I've done nothing to you. I don't even know you!" Emily said.

_Oh, but you've done more to me than most could accomplish in a life time. You have succeeded to do this all in a matter of years. I loathe you and your existance!_

Juliana was getting angry, a bright red flushed over her cheeks. Juliana closed her eyes and found her center, she calmed herself. Emotions would just make this even harder. She sneered at Emily.

_Do you even know who your parents are dear Emily?_

Emily got angry "No, I do not I'm an orphan. The couple that adopted me died two years ago in a car crash. I have not been able to find anything out about my birth parents." She got a confused look on her face._ Why did I tell her all that?_

_How old are you?_

"Eighteen" Emily replied.

_Of course, Well I'll tell you a story that started eighteen years ago:_

_Once apon a time there was a girl named Celeste..._


	3. Child Of Azarath

Ok now this is the flashback chapter. It kinda explains quite a bit. This is in Juliana's Point of view, she is telling the story. A lot might be wrong about this story, but this is the best I could do with so little information about Azarath, Trigon, and his family. Read and Review please! Thanks!

* * *

_Celeste was a girl in a place called Azarath. Azarath is a very differant place compared to this world. Very differant indeed, it is a place where most all demons live. Well, when Celeste was of age, 16 years old, she was to be married. But Celeste did not want to follow this plan. She told her parents she wanted to live elsewhere, and only marry when she wanted to. The demon she was promised to did not like this idea at all. He was not used to being told no._

_The demons name was Apollyon, which in old lore meant king of the demons. Apollyon did not want want Celeste to leave at all, he wanted her to stay and produce a heir. For Apollyon had thoughts of overthrowing the ruler of Azarath. His own brother Trigon. Their mother, Azarath had thought Trigon to be stronger of the two and had choosen him to rule. Apollyon was angry at this choice, and would do anything in his power to take over._

_Celeste did not like Apollyon, or his plans to try to overthrow his brother. She knew he would never succeed, and that if she did marry him, she and her children would be the first to pay if Apollyon failed._

_So Celeste tried to escape Azarath, she was about through the barrier to earth. But Apollyon caught her, he married her and kept her under close watch. She soon after became pregnant, Apollyon was very pleased. He would soon have his heir, but the day of the childs birth something went wrong._

_One of Trigon's spies had found out about Apollyon's rebellion. He took his forces to Apollyon's house. Apollyon took his forces, they were vastly out numbered. But Apollyon fought hard, but lost, Trigon cut off his own brother's head. While the battle raged, Celeste went into labor. Celeste knew nothing about the battle, or her husbands death. When she gave birth she saw their child was not a boy, but a girl. Celeste panicked, she knew for sure when her husband saw their daughter he would become very angry and kill their daughter. _

_Celeste took her daughter and went to earth. She entered a city named Gotham city . Celeste got a job at a tavern, and took care of her daughter, whom she named Kylea. _

_It was about one month after she had entered . Celeste was taking Kylea home and suddenly she heard someone call her name. She turned and saw one of Trigon's followers behind her._

_"Trigon is looking for you and your pathetic child. He wants you dead." The follower laughed, and started towards her. Celeste cried out and took off down a narrow road. She heard the demon close behind her, she turned down an alley. She turned down an another alley way and lost the demon. She kept running until she came to a long row of houses, she ran up the steps of one of the houses. She put Kylea down and and pulled a piece of paper out with a pen. She wrote on the piece of paper a single adress._

_5568 New gotham road, Gotham city._

_Then Celeste took off her necklace that had been passed down through her family. It was a blue pendant on a silver chain, it had some signs on it and one word, Azarath._

_She put the necklace around Kylea gave the baby a kiss and took off down the road. Tears streaming down her face, she would return for her baby, someday._

_Celeste turned down an alley, summond her powers and vanished. The owners of the house where Kylea had been placed opened their door to get the mail, instead they found a baby._

_The owners turned the child into the police. They couldn't adopt the baby, they had three children of their own. Kylea stayed in a orphanage until she was four. She was a pretty baby, but she had some unusual qualities. She had pale skin and her hair was dark blue. It looked almost black, but in sunlight you could see the blue. She also had very eery blue eyes, they were very dark blue and it was almost as if she could look into your very soul. _

Emily gasped.

_Let me finish... Well finally an older couple saw this beautiful baby and adopted her. They didn't care what she looked like, if she had green or blue eyes. They didn't care if she had brown hair. They loved her, and Kylea grew up in a loving home. They couple loved her very much. They sent her to school, and they named her Emily. Its been eighteen years, Emily._

_You are Celeste and Apollyon's child. A true child of Azarath..._


	4. Raven's Discovery

Sorry it took so long to update! But here it is, Enjoy! R&R.

* * *

**Raven's Discovery**

Emily shook her head. She couldn't be a child of Azarath! She had no magic powers, she couldn't do anything special like Raven. It just couldn't be...

Juliana laughed, _You must be wondering how I know all this. Well I was there, through it all. I am Apollyon and Trigon's sister, your aunt. I was present at your birth._

Emily said, "There is no way that I could be Apollyon and Celeste's daughter! I have no powers."

_Your more special than you think. Have you actually tried any spells or incantaions? _

Emily thought a second then slowly answered, "Well, no but..."

Juliana interrupted, _But nothing! You have the blue hair and eyes, but do you have the necklace?_

Emily thought, should I tell her the truth? I have it but she might take it. Maybe she just wants to kill me, like Trigon.

Juliana smirked, _I can read your thoughts child, and the answer to your question is yes. Yes I do want to kill you. But first I want that necklace._

Juliana glided closer to Emily. Emily struggled against her bounds, she tried to get lose but to no avail. Suddenly there was a huge explosion. Debris and dust went everywhere, Emily coughed. Juliana spun around, she looked for what had caused the explosion.

Emily heard someone say "Titans go!", it must be Raven and the Titans come to save her from Juliana.

The Titans spread out in the warehouse, Robin on a stack of boxes, Cyborg ten feet from Juliana with his laser cannon ready to shoot, Beast boy had turned into a prehistoric dinosaur ready to charge, Raven and Starfire floating overhead.

"We got a call that there was some commotion going on in here. What are you doing?" Robin asked Juliana.

_Why nothing my dear boy, just having a family reunion. Is there something wrong with that?_ Asked Juliana pretending to be innocent.

"Well I've never heard of a family reunion where you tie up your family." Robin said.

Emily could see Raven notice her and look closely at her features. She wanted to scream 'Save me from this madwoman!' But for some reason she couldn't. Juliana must have done something to stop her from talking. Maybe if she concentrated she could find out how to use her "powers". She closed her eyes and blocked all sound out and searched for some kind of power to help her.

Suddenly she saw a flash. She opened her eyes and saw Juliana talking to the Titans. She closed her eyes again and breathed slowly in and out. She saw the flash again she concentrated harder and saw a long rope of shimmering material. She touched it with her mental hand. It shocked her and momentarily lost her center. She re-gained her concentration then once again took some of the rope in her hand. It flooded her body with a warm, raw power.

She opened her eyes and listened to what Juliana ans the Titans were saying.

"... Once again, who are you and what are you doing with that girl tied up?" Robin asked sounding angry.

Juliana laughed, _As I said before I am her Aunt, and she is in a time out. So will you please leave us be._

"Isn't she a little old to be in time out? And you don't look like your old enough to be her Aunt." Raven said in a suspicious tone.

Emily nodded her head but no one looked at her. She thought, enough of this I'm going to get rid of this _Thing _that won't let me speak. She focused on putting the power in her voice, she fought to get a word out.

"n...n...n" she whispered. "N...n...no...NO!"

It echoed off the walls, everyone turned and looked at her. Juliana looked furious, she shook her head.

"Raven, don't let her near me. She wants to kill me! I'm your cousin Raven! She's our aunt!" Emily yelled.

Everyone in the room looked stunned. No one moved and an eery silence fell. Then Raven saw Juliana step toward Emily. She swooped towards her and used her powers to send a stack of boxes flying at Juliana.

_If thats how you want to play, get ready for this!_

Juliana opened her mouth and said something under her voice and an invisable force slammed into them. Raven heard the other Teen Titans cry out in pain.

Raven concentrated and said "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Juliana was swept off her feet, she fell back about 3 feet. She stood up and glared at them and said _I shall finish this another day. _

She then said something and disappeared.


	5. Emily's Training Begins

Sorry it took so long to update. Please Read and Review! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Emily's Training Begins**

As soon as Juliana disappeared the Teen Titans rushed over to help her. Robin pulled out a bird-a-rang and cut the ropes lose. Emily rubbed her sore wrists and looked at each of the Titans. They each had confused looks on each of their faces. Emily looked at Raven, Raven returned her gaze. After what seemed like hours, but was mire moments Raven said, " Why don't we go to the tower so ... what is your name?"

Emily smiled and said, " Emily Allred" Raven nodded and repeated " So Emily can tell us her story." All the Teens nodded and walked outside.

Raven said "Starfire, you go ahead and fly Cyborg home, I need to have a few words with Emily." Starfire said, "Ok Raven, but do not take long with the saying of words. That girl might be back." With that she took off into the air holding both Cyborg's arms. His legs dangled and he had a look of quesiness on his face.

Raven turned to Emily. She said " You are in great danger, one such as our aunt does not come without great powers beyond belief. She wants to kill you and will use all uses within her grasp to do so. Her minons will be watching you day and night, so trust no one." Emily said " Yes, and thank you for saving me" Raven looked sad and replied " Your welcome, but next time I doubt you will be so lucky. For the time that you are with us I will teach you about your powers. I will teach you how to fend for yourself and get out of tight spots. Now lets go before anything comes to kill you. We will fly, I want you to imagine flight, how it feels to soar through the air."

Emily closed her eyes and imaginged the feeling of the wind flowing through her hair. Being free where nothing can touch you. The feeling of moist clouds when you went through them.

Emily gasped, she was floating about 3 feet off the ground! She started to freak out and fell on the ground. She stood up and rubbed her bottom.

Raven hid a smile, "That was very good, for a beginer. Most people take years to learn. Now since you haven't done it before hold my hand at all times while we fly. If something goes wrong I can hold you from falling. Concentrate as hard as you can."

Emily concentrated once again and slowly but surely she was rising. The Raven grabbed her hand and they soared off into the bright blue sky. Emily's stomach lurched, but then calmed after a moment or two. Exhileration swept through her body like a wave.

Finally they reached the tower. Raven guided them and they landed on the roof. Raven opened the door into the tower and started the decent below. Emily quickly followed, not wanting to get lost in the huge tower. Once they reached the main room all the Titans were there. Emily gazed around the room, large windows let the sunlight come in and brighten the room. A plasma T.V. was mounted on the wall, connect to a game system with many games stacked around it. There was a big comfortable half circle couch by the T.V., and a kitched behind that.

Cyborg laughed and said, "Do you like our tower? It took us awhile to trick it out." then added sullenly, "But Robin never let me install those disco lights and music."

Emily smiled and said, "Yes your tower is amazing! I've never seen anything like it." . "Its top of the line, amazing security system and training yards. You will be training there with Raven, she will teach you to harness and control your powers." Robin replied.

Raven nodded and said "It will be hard but you'll make a good addition to the team." Emily looked shocked, "M...me? A Teen Titan? Wow, but I don't think I can really contribute anything special." Beast Boy shook his head and said, "Everyone has something unique to contribute. Cept' Raven, she just contributes a bad attitude." Raven threw a book at him, it hit him on his head and he yelled "Ouch!" The rest of the team laughed.

"Friends let us nourish ourselves with the eating of meat and other products" Starfire said. Beast Boy stopped rubbing his head and said, "No meat! Tofu!" Cyborg yelled back "Who can eat that stuff? It tastes like road kill." Robin said, "Lets make burgers, tofu and meat, ok?"

The boys nodded and set out the supplies. When they were done cooking they set the food out and everyone began to eat. When they were done, Robin asked, "Emily, will you tell us your story now?"

Emily nodded and began, "It all started when I was walking home from work..."


End file.
